


everybody just wanna fall in love

by blazeofglory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery is a bad influence with the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody just wanna fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> For Emily. Sorry it took so long.

“Won’t someone see?” Sansa asked quietly, her lips still so close to Margaery’s, she could barely resist kissing her again. But they weren’t exactly in private—they were outside Margaery’s dorm, Sansa backed up against the wall, and until she’d spoken, they’d been kissing. Anyone could’ve walked by and _seen_ them.

“There’s no one around,” Margaery whispered, stealing another kiss. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, and her touch so intoxicating, Sansa almost let it go… But she could hear voices in the distance. She broke the kiss again, and Margaery sighed. “I don’t know what else we can do. I lost my key, and your roommate is sleeping.”

It was Sansa’s turn to sigh now. Margaery took a step back, but Sansa followed, their bodies still flush together. She wanted this. They had yet to go beyond kissing and touching over their clothes, and she _wanted_ this. Tonight was supposed to be the night. Sansa didn’t do things unplanned—she’d picked tonight specifically. She was even wearing her nice underwear… But her roommate, Jeyne, had suddenly decided to stay on campus for the weekend, and then Marg had gotten locked out of her dorm…

“There’s nowhere else we can go?” Sansa couldn’t keep the whine out of her voice, and Margaery grinned. The older girl moved forward again, pressing Sansa back up against the cold wall, a smirk on her lips.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Sansa blushed. “I know what I want.”

Margaery’s lips were on her neck, pressing gentle kisses to the marks she’d left earlier. Sansa’s hands were in her hair, tugging at those soft brown locks. She could feel Margaery’s smug smile against her neck, and _fuck_ , but that shouldn’t be turning her on. Every little move just made her want this woman more, in a way that she had never wanted anyone before. Gods, she still didn’t even know if girls as a whole were her thing, but _Margaery_ was definitely her thing, and they both knew it.

Somehow, Sansa was Margaery’s thing too. Of all the people at school, all the pretty girls and boys, Margaery wanted _her._

“Let’s go somewhere,” Sansa found herself whispering, her fingers tightening in Margaery’s hair. “Somewhere… more private than this.”

Margaery bit down again, her sharp teeth scraping against Sansa’s racing pulse. Then she pulled back, her grin turned feral. “I think I know just the place.”

Sansa’s hands fell from Margaery’s hair as she pulled away, quickly taking Sansa by the hand. The redhead giggled, following her girlfriend. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Margaery responded with a shrug, looking beautiful and irresistible in the moonlight, with her bright eyes and smudged lipstick. Sansa nodded, trusting her completely as she followed, clutching her girlfriend’s hand.

They passed a few people as they walked, and Sansa blushed each time, sure that they all knew exactly what her and Margaery were about to go do. But by the time they reached their destination, there wasn’t a soul in sight. Sansa stared up at the fence, finally dropping Margaery’s hand. “You’re kidding.”

“Secluded enough?” Margaery asked, already starting to climb over. This was—it was ridiculous. It was breaking and entering, wasn’t it? And it was still terribly public… Every instinct and ingrained manners lesson in Sansa shouted at her to turn around and go back to her dorm. But Margaery had paused at the top, looking down at her, frowning. Sansa couldn’t let her down, and besides—there was something almost… _sexy_ about such an illicit encounter.

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m wearing sneakers,” Sansa said with a weak laugh, following Margaery up. Gods, she would probably follow Margaery anywhere, but this wasn’t the time to dwell on those thoughts. It was an awkward climb; Bran had always been the one climbing fences and trees, not her. But she managed, and when she hopped down from the top, Margaery’s hands on her waist steadied her.

Margaery looked at her for a second, something different in her eyes. Sansa blushed again, but before she could figure out why Margaery was looking at her like—like maybe she was in _love_ , Margaery was kissing her again. Sansa took a step back, so Margaery was crowding her against the fence, just like she had been against the wall only ten minutes ago. The kiss was wet and _hot_ , and Sansa gasped quietly as Margaery dragged her teeth over Sansa’s bottom lip, soothing the sting with her tongue.

“I want to hear every sound you can make,” Margaery whispered, her voice low, right against Sansa’s ear. “I want to touch every inch of your body…”

Sansa shivered, her hands grasping at the sides of Margaery’s shirt. “ _Yes.”_

Margaery took a step back, that mischievous grin back on her face. Why was that so attractive? Sansa looked around, surveying the baseball field. It was completely empty, the wide field and the rows of bleachers, all the lights were off, and no one could see through the fence… Even in their silence, she couldn’t hear any voices in the distance anymore. Far off, she heard sirens. They were alone.

“How’s this spot?” Margaery asked, plopping down in the grass with more grace than Sansa possessed. She laid down, stretching out, and Sansa’s mouth went dry. The other girl’s shirt was riding up, exposing her flat stomach, and her long legs in the world’s shortest shorts were absolutely mouth watering.

“It—it’s good,” Sansa stuttered out, kneeling down next to Margaery, not yet touching. “But we don’t have a blanket or anything… Isn’t this kind of dirty?”

She hated to be a buzzkill, and she did _want_ this, but gods, it was still so different than anything she’d ever done before. Margaery just laughed, sitting up and leaning in very, very close. “This is the best we’re gonna find tonight, so unless you don’t want this…”

“I do,” Sansa said, absolutely confident in that regard. Her eyes strayed down to Margaery’s lips, desperate to kiss her again. “I want you.”

“We can use my shirt as a blanket, yeah?”

Sansa nodded.

Margaery leaned back and pulled off her shirt, and really, it was so small, it would hardly function as a blanket, but Sansa was too busy staring to really comprehend that. Margaery was not wearing a bra. Sansa initiated the kiss this time, surprising herself with her confidence. She had never done this before, but it couldn’t be hard, right? She gently cupped Margaery’s breasts, smiling into the kiss because they fit _perfectly_ in her hands. She squeezed gently, running her thumbs over her nipples, which pebbled under her touch. Margaery moaned into the kiss, a quiet sound that turned Sansa on even more.

Sansa shifted, her thighs clenched tight together, and _fuck_ , she was dripping wet, she could feel it. She was wearing jeans, despite the heat, and she would bet that she was soaking right through them… Eager to touch Margaery was much as possible, Sansa broke the kiss, ducking her head to trail kisses down the brunette’s neck. Margaery was warm and soft, her hands in Sansa’s hair now, grounding her. Before she could get her lips on Margaery’s pretty pink nipples, Margaery was tugging her up by her hair.

They kissed again, Margaery moaning as Sansa touched her. Distracted, Sansa hadn’t noticed Margaery’s hands leaving her hair and sliding under her shirt, until her bra was suddenly unclasped. They stopped kissing long enough for Sansa to get her shirt and bra off, tossed away into the grass, and she just hoped that Margaery didn’t notice her blush in the darkness. Margaery’s hands on her breasts were more confident than Sansa’s hands had been, massaging and _pinching_ and dragging out embarrassing moans that Margaery captured in her mouth.

Slowly, Margaery pushed her down, all thoughts of dirt and blankets forgotten, Sansa laying flat in the short grass that tickled her back, Margaery straddling her hips. “You’re absolutely _gorgeous_ ,” Margaery swore, her perfect mouth suddenly kissing between Sansa’s breasts. She kissed each, Sansa moaning quietly in response, her hands tight on Margaery’s waist.

Margaery’s lips made their way to one of Sansa’s nipples, her tongue laving over the already hard bud, her fingers gently pinching Sansa’s other nipple. Sansa wanted that to go on forever, but Margaery didn’t linger. She kissed her way down Sansa’s stomach, her lips feather light, leaving a trail of goosebumps and smeared lipstick in their wake. Sansa propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Margaery unzipped her jeans.

Sansa lifted her hips and Margaery pulled her jeans and panties down at the same time, but Sansa couldn’t even be bothered that her girlfriend didn’t appreciate her cute panties, because there were much better things to focus on.

“Is this a good blanket?” Margaery asked, holding up her discarded shirt like she’d promised. Sansa blushed again, feeling vulnerable and exposed, especially as she lifted her hips once more for Margaery to put the shirt under her. But then Margaery was kissing her thigh, slowly easing her legs further open, and Sansa _wanted_ so bad, she forgot to be embarrassed again.

“Yes,” she exhaled shakily. “Everything is good.”

Sansa could feel Margaery’s smile against her skin; and then a second later, there was hot breath on her pussy. She couldn’t help but shiver, and then—and _then_ —Margaery was pressing closer, and Sansa let out a ragged moan. She put her arms down, no longer trusting herself to stay upright, as Margaery licked at her slowly. Her tongue ran over her slit, gently parting her lips, but not pushing inside yet. Sansa bucked her hips up, desperate for more, but her girlfriend’s hands were on her thighs, keeping her down. Sansa’s hands found their way into Margaery’s hair, holding on for dear life.

Margaery stopped teasing after a moment, her tongue finally delving inside, and Sansa moaned again, a breathy sound. This was— _gods_ , it was nothing like she had imagined. Margaery’s mouth lit a fire in her; she was _aching_ for more, _dripping_ with desire. She had never been this wet in her life, and the beautiful brunette was lapping up every drop.

Sansa kept up a steady stream of quiet moans and labored breaths, too far gone now to worry about anyone hearing them. The night was silent—the only sounds were coming from her mouth and the wet noises between her thighs. Her eyes were screwed shut, everything in blackness, everything in _bliss._ And just when she thought, _this is it, this is the best feeling in the world_ , Margaery shifted.

Her lips closed around Sansa’s clit, her tongue darting out to lick at her, and Sansa was gasping for air, and then Margaery’s lips closed around her clit, sucking.

“ _Oh_ , Marg--,” she cut herself off, moaning. Her hands were balled tight in Margaery’s hair, and she must be pulling, but the other girl made no complaint, so she did not let up. Margaery kept licking and sucking, and then she was slowly, so _achingly slowly_ pressing a finger inside Sansa. It was so _good,_ it was so _much_ —

Margaery picked her head up, and Sansa opened her eyes just so she could see her lover smirk, her gorgeous mouth wet with Sansa’s juices. “Are you going to come, love?” she whispered, her voice sinfully sweet.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sansa gasped out, her head falling back in the grass. Margaery gave a soft chuckle, and then her lips were back on Sansa’s cunt, and there was a second finger inside her. She fucked her, faster and faster, and Sansa could only moan, her back arching and her thighs trembling, her whole _body_ trembling…

The heat was building inside her, the whole world falling away except for her and Margaery. She could feel it low in her stomach, and her head was thrown back, and a slight breeze came by, raising goosebumps on her skin and making her nipples hard—and Margaery crooked her fingers. The heat exploded, and Sansa cried out, her whole body pushing closer to Margaery, clenching around her fingers and hips jerking up. Her whole world went startlingly white for one long, glorious moment.

Sansa came down slowly, her breath coming fast. Her limp fingers let go of Margaery’s hair, and she lay boneless on the ground. Margaery slowly withdrew her fingers, leaving her feeling almost _empty_. Then one last, _long_ lick, and Margaery finally pulled back. She sat up, grinning, and Sansa lazily smiled back.

“I take it that was good, then?” Margaery asked, her voice light and teasing. She leaned down for a kiss, to which Sansa could barely respond, and was left only with the thought that, _oh, that’s what I taste like._

“That was _awesome_ ,” Sansa finally replied after a minute, now cuddled up against Margaery in the grass, still naked. Margaery giggled.

“I’m glad. I hope it was worth the wait.”

“Mm,” Sansa agreed, pressing an absent kiss to the side of her girlfriend’s neck. She cupped one of Margaery’s breasts, squeezing gently. “Now I want to do you.”

“Oh, really?” Margaery sounded amused now, but affectionate above all else. “Sansa, I think you’re about to fall asleep.”

Sansa nuzzled closer. “You _might_ be right.”

Margaery laughed again as she ran a hand through Sansa’s messy hair. “We should get dressed and get back. We can’t sleep here.”

“You can stay in my room,” Sansa whispered, already half-asleep. “Jeyne can kiss my ass.”

“You do realize that plan will only work if you get up, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Sansa.”

The redhead let out a quiet sound, but didn’t budge.

“Well… I guess we could sleep here for a little while.”


End file.
